1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection device, an image projection system, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known technique for operating a projector or a device connected to the projector in a more intuitive manner is to directly touch a video image projected by the projector as if the video image were a touch panel or by making a gesture (a motion such as a hand gesture) to the projector.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-003521, for example, discloses, for the purpose of allowing the operator of a projector to operate it in a more intuitive manner, a configuration for allowing a projection surface for the projector (a surface on which an image is projected) to be used like a touch panel by capturing an image of the projection surface by a camera to detect the motion of the user.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-287142, for example, discloses, for the purpose of preventing the shadow of the operator from being projected on the projection surface, a configuration in which a device for recognizing a gesture is attached in a direction different from a projection direction to recognize the gesture.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-003521 has a problem in that, when the projector is located frontward of the projection surface and when the operator touches the projection surface to operate the projector, the visibility of the video image deteriorates because the shadow of the operator is projected on the projection surface.
With the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-287142, the shadow of the operator is not projected on the projection surface. However, this technique has a problem in that, since the operator operates the projector while facing in a direction different from the projection direction, the correspondence between the operator's operation and the projection surface is not easily recognized, so that operability is lowered.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an image projection device with which the visibility of the projected video image can be ensured and which can provide intuitive and easy operation.